True Blood Season 6 - No One Lives Forever (Fanfiction)
by Marcus N. Beyer
Summary: My first fanfiction ever. This is a fanfiction that takes place after the events of season 5 of TRUE BLOOD. This fanfiction will focus much on the mysterious character Mr. M. Warlow.
1. Prolouge - A Mysterious Man

Prolouge - A mysterious man

When he knocked on the door, a thought fell into his head. He suddenly remembered this place again. Clearly he'd been there before, but now it was different. There'd been made changes. Lots of changes. His coat was all wet, from the rain and it still bounced off his hat and hit the ground. He knocked again and retracted them. The fangs. He didn't want her to see them. See the white fangs as they threatened everything coming at him. The door opened and there was complete silence. Sookie looked at him with wide eyes. She didn't blink. He also just stood there and watched her. Her blonde perfect hair. Her pretty face. Suddenly the words began to fall out of her mouth. ''Who are you?'' she said. He could not keep himself from laughing a bit. He took off his hat and smiled. ''The name's Macklyn,'' he said. ''Macklyn?'' Sookie said and one eyebrow was lifted. And just as he was about to say his last name he stopped. He couldn't get the word out. ''I'm Mr. Macklyn W... I'm looking for Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse.'' He said. '' That's me...You shouldn't be standing out here in the rain... come on inside, Macklyn.'' and then he stepped inside.

When he entered the house, he began to remember it better. Lots of changes were made in here as well. A weird bow called a TV was added to the living room. He never understood the point of that, and he certainly never used it. In fact he didn't use any of those human things. He was a nomad... a person who didn't have a home and just moved from place to place. That he was and now, he seemed to have found a home. A place he didn't want to move from. Sookie poured water into a glass as Macklyn sat down. ''So.. Macklyn. Why've you come to Bon Temps?'' she smiled and sat down. Macklyn looked at the glass of water, and then up at Sookie. She noticed, how he didn't touch the water. ''I was simply looking for you,'' he replied. Sookie gave him a weird look. ''For family.'' he said and looked once again on the water. ''Are we related?'' Sookie asked. ''We can call it that, yes. Don't you have a brother?'' he asked. ''Jason?'' said Sookie and looked at the water. Why did the mysterious man didn't drink? Suddenly he looked at her. ''Ah yes, Jason. Where is he?'' he asked, but Sookie didn't reply. She just looked at him like she was trying to figure out something. Macklyn starred back at her and suddenly heard something in his mind. _What does he want with Jason?_ It was Sookie's voice. Sookie's voice was questioning although she wasn't talking. Macklyn was reading her thoughts as she was his. Suddenly her jaw dropped. ''Who are you?'' she said and stood up. Macklyn simply stood up and answered: ''I'm Macklyn, and I am going to explain more about myself, don't worry.'' Sookie just stood there. ''I am a fairy, just as you.'' He said. Sookie's jaw retracted and she stepped back. ''How do you know what I am?'' she asked. ''Your thoughts are easy to read,'' he answered with a smile. ''Yours aren't,'' Sookie said. ''How is that? If you're a fairy, your thoughts should be easy to hear.'' She didn't smile. Macklyn did, he smiled. ''I'm much older than you... My thoughts are hidden from everyone. But as you are a family member, you can read them. Not perfectly, but almost.'' He said. ''Not perfectly? Your mind is like a vampire, but I can still hear things. Short sentences and stuff, but never mind that. Why have you come to find family?''

Macklyn didn't hear what she said. He suddenly caught himself starring at her neck. Sookie noticed. She always does and her thoughts went crazy. She's obviously been with a vampire before. But not like him. Not like Macklyn. But she couldn't know. Could she? Would she find out? She was a smart girl. But he was smarter. He could glamour her, he knew that, although she was half fairy. He had those powers, for he was the great, the feared, the mystic. He was Mr. M. Warlow.


	2. Chapter 1 - Escape the Authority

CHAPTER 1 - Authority Main quarters

1

Bill's rage could be heard far away. Sookie and Eric had just entered the elevator when they heard him. He was screaming. He'd gone crazy. Mad. Sookie's tears were coming, but she tried to hold them back. ''We must find the others.'' Sookie said. ''Bill is coming for us. We can't take any chances.'' Eric answered. ''You mean we should leave the others behind?'' Eric didn't answer. He knew that his progeny, Pam, could take care of herself. Suddenly the elevator stopped hard. It shocked Sookie who began to cry. Eric held arms around her as the lights went out. Bill was shouting again. He was close. The wrath of Billith terrified Sookie. She'd never seen Bill like this. _I told you, the first night we meet... Vampires often turn on those they love the most. _Those words repeated in Sookie's head. She still loved Bill somehow. And she still loved Eric. The dilemma was still there, but she couldn't choose. She wouldn't choose.

The lights went on again as the doors opened. They heard an explosion near them and the place around them was shaking. Eric walked in front of Sookie. Suddenly out of nowhere stood Bill covered in Blood. He hissed at them and screamed. Eric kept his pokerface, although he was frightened. He didn't know what Bill had become. A God? A monster? What was he now? Eric hissed back and stood protectively in front of Sookie preparing an attack against Bill. But Bill just stood there, looking at them. ''Bill it's us!'' Sookie screamed and then the tears came. Bill came closer. All covered in blood and naked, Bill walked towards them, even though he could be 2 inches close to them within a second. ''Bill, stand back.'' said Eric. Bill didn't answer. He just looked at Eric, then Sookie. Then he said with a deep frightening voice: ''You're all going to burn.'' And suddenly he was gone. ''We have to get out here.'' Sookie said.

2

Nora gave Tara that bitchy look. Tara put the stakes into Nora's bag as Jason looked at them. He didn't say anything as the elevator was going down. They were heading down to the basement to find a way out. ''Anything alright Jason?'' He didn't say anything. He just looked at her. The sight of her made could make him vomit. Vampires. generally. ''4 fangers, son,'' his father said. He appeared as well as his mother. ''You make me proud, son. Just pull the tricker.'' He continued. ''You're doing a great job.'' his mother said. They we're at the basement. Pam, Tara, Nora and Jessica released their fangs and hissed as the doors opened. Jason walked out first. He had his gun with wooden bullets. He slowly walked as the others spread. The basement was big, but dark. Suddenly a guard appeared, but Jason was fast. Another vampire exploded into a blood bomb as the wooden bullet hit the heart. Jason went ahead as he said: ''I'm coming for you Warlow.'' although he knew Warlow wasn't at the Authority. He just said it, as a motivation. ''Warlow,'' Nora said. ''What do you know about Warlow?'' Jason turned around. ''He's that fucker who killed my parents. Do you know him?'' Nora sighed. ''Know him? Well I...'' Jason walked over to her. ''Where is he?'' Nora shook her head. ''Forget what I said.'' she said and went ahead as Jason followed her. Pam and Tara walked together and Jessica went behind them, smiling. ''Tell me,'' Jason said in a deeper and more angry tone. Nora didn't answer. Why should she? ''Hey, fanger... I'm talking to you!'' Jason said behind her. Suddenly she turned around, grabbed him and forced him up against the wall. All that happened within 2 seconds. 600 years made Nora pretty fast. She looked into his eyes. Something began to happen. An energy appeared between them. The glamouring had begun. ''Hey there,'' she said. ''Hey.'' Jason answered. She smiled and said: ''Look at me. Now I'm talking to YOU. You are now going to relax and think about finding Warlow and a place for us to exit this fucking building, because I'm tired as shit of all this.'' She stopped looking at him. Jason suddenly said: ''Come on. What are you waiting for?'' Nora and him went together now. ''She knows about him,'' said Jason's father. Jason looked back at his father, who was following him. ''She knows about our killer, Jason,'' said Michelle, Jason's mother. ''You need to threaten her. Make her reveal the unknown for you, son.'' his father whispered in his ear. Jason looked at his wooden gun, but he knew Nora was fast. Could he take her out? Was he fast enough?

3

Sookie and Eric entered a room. ''Damn. No windows in here,'' Sookie said. She walked out again. ''Clearly,'' Eric said. ''Vampires built this place. No need for the sun to enter these rooms.'' He finished the sentence and was about to walk out of the room when he heard a big explosion. ''Sookie!'' he screamed and ran out of the room. She lay on the floor, her face covered in blood. Not because she was hurt bad, but because of all the vampires, Jason staked. He quickly helped her up and made sure she was okay. ''Bill's gone mad.'' he said. ''Yeah, you say that now,'' Sookie answered. They rethought everything. It would be risky to go down to the basement. Bill was everywhere. They couldn't see his next move. But what they did know, was that he was blowing up the authority building and they had to get out soon. _You're all gonna burn._ - was what he said. Sookie began to fear Bill. She knew that he was somehow stronger than Eric now. Where was all the other vampires, when she needed them? Eric couldn't stop Bill on his own, she knew that... but she wouldn't underestimate Eric's strength. Another explosion. ''I can feel the warmth,'' Eric said. ''He's close.'' he said and took Sookie's hand. They moved through the halls of the Authority and came to a dead end. There was a window. A thick black window, that you could see out of, but no sunlight could enter. ''Step back Sookie,'' Eric said. He kicked the window hard, but it didn't do anything to it. He jammed his hand against the window, and it made it crack just a bit, and then he began to bleed. ''Does it hurt?'' Sookie asked. ''You wanna try?'' Eric said. Sookie smiled, but quickly hid it. Then smashed his hand through the window, and he bled even more. There was a long way down to the ground. Eric had powers though. Powers that let him fly. He suddenly grabbed Sookie and jumped out of the window. Quietly and simply, they landed on the ground. He let go of Sookie and she stood up. ''Thank you, Eric.'' said Sookie.

Suddenly they heard a car coming from inside the Authority.


	3. Chapter 2 - What to do next?

CHAPTER 2 - What to do next?

1

Sookie spotted the driver. It was Jason. He looked as if he'd just killed someone... and he had. Don't worry. But they were already dead, when he staked them, so did it really matter? Sookie was worried, if his brother was okay. He'd been weird lately. Ah well, the car stopped and Jason scrolled down the window and said: ''Sookie, get your ass in the car!'' Sookie took a look at the authority-building. ''Wait Jason!'' Eric looked at Sookie. Suddenly the windows exploded, and the fire was dancing. Jessica's jaw dropped when she saw the fire. ''Where the hell's Bill?'' she asked Eric as he got into the car. ''Yeah, let's get to that part, when we're out of here.'' Jessica looked at Eric with a weird mad face. ''Tell me now.'' Eric didn't answer. Nora said: ''Can we talk about that when we're away from here? I'm sure Bill is fine.'' Jason closed his door, just as another explosion accured. Jessica's jaw was still down as she spoke again: ''Bill is in there!'' Sookie saw something as Eric and Jessica began to yell at one another. ''Jason, I think you should drive now. Bill is outside, right over there!'' Jason looked out of the window, and from a long distance was Bill. Covered in Blood, he stood right under the fire and looked at them. He pointed towards them, and Jessica had a feeling, he was pointing at her. Suddenly Bill flew up towards the roof of the Authority and then Jessica said: ''What the fuck happened to Bill?'' she said. ''I'm going out there!'' she added. ''No, he's gone now... we don't know what he's capable of now!'' Sookie said. Nora sat in the back and said: ''Look, Jessica, there's no one left to protect us now... All members of the authority has been killed, so now I suggest that Jason gets this fucking car moving.'' Then Jason got the car moving.

After some time in the car, they arrived at a beach. ''Stop here,'' Jessica said. ''I want to get out!'' she added and Jason stopped the car. Jessica was already out of the car, before it stopped. ''What's with her?'' Jason asked. Sookie rolled her eyes. Pam and Tara went out with Eric and Nora. Suddenly as Jason was about to go out, his father appeared besides him. ''Hey there son,'' he said. Sookie got out.

2

Looking over the burning building was beautiful. Bill was floating in mid-air, and enjoyed it. He felt all the strength he'd gained and all the power he now had. He knew that a war had begun, because of Eric's little general-kill, and the release of the tape with Russel and Steve slaughtering those people. He actually didn't care... he was strong now. Stronger than Eric, stronger than Russel. He was mighty... he was a God. One not to be destroyed. A chosen one with a mission to lead the vampires into the coming age. Yes. That was what he was now. He fucking loved it!

3

''That Nora girl... she knows, my son. You have your gun... you have those woodenbullets. Find he who killed me and your mother.'' Jason looked at his father. ''Of course I will, father. And I promise you, he's going to pay for what he's done.'' said Jason. His mother now appeared... she smiled at Jason. ''You're going to make it, son. We're proud of you.'' she said. Jason smiled back and grabbed his gun.  
Outside, Tara and Pam sat down. They enjoyed the silence and long as it lasted. ''Bill drank that last blood, which he claimed was the real blood of Lillith, and then he... well he exploded, just like getting staked.'' Eric said to Jessica. ''And then he appeared from the bloodpile, covered in blood, and now he's some kind of vampire-monster-thing.''' he added. Jessica couldn't believe it, and she didn't answer. Pam stood up and walked towards Eric. ''We don't know what's happened to him, Eric. Maybe he's not that strong after all.'' Eric looked at her. No emotions to be seen on his face... ''I saw it in his eyes,'' Eric said. ''He's gone mad, and his rage is nothing seen before.'' Pam didn't care. Her face was neutral, even though a a worried Pam still showed. ''But Eric, you're a 1000 years old, you can take that little son of a bitch out... please listen to me, he can't be of any danger to us...'' Eric stopped her and said loud: ''Bill is out there, and he could be coming for us, and I think the state of Louisiana has declared war against us.'' Sookie looked at him, just as Jason did, although he didn't care. He had his own war against them. ''War?'' Sookie asked. ''War. I snapped a general's neck, so Nora and I could escape the Authority, but since everything got fucked up, we had to go back there... well, it's a long story, but long story short: Russel and Steve killed a bunch of people, and that was recorded, and now that recording has been released to the public.'' Sookie sighed. ''Fucking Russel.'' Jason said: ''So now a war betweeen vampires and humans has started?'' Eric answered: ''Yeah. And I think the only way to stop this, is to kill Bill. He's now the reason why this war is happening.'' Nora sighed as Eric finished. ''We did this. We turned the humans against us... As I said; there's no one left to protect us now.'' Nora said.

4

Jessica looked at all of them. ''You wanna kill Bill? Wow... it feels like the world is spinning out of control. It's all the chaos.'' Jason's rage towards Jessica was building up... actually towards all vampires. He saw his father behind Jessica. The next moment, she was gone. No one wanted to go after her. Jasons father walked towards Jason and said: ''Jason. Do it now. She's right over there,'' his father pointed towards Nora. She was 8 feet away from him. He grabbed his gun and walked over to her. ''I know.'' He said. Nora lifted an eyebrow. ''What?''  
He grabbed her arm and threatened her with the gun. ''I am sick of you bloodsuckers lying to my fucking face! Now you tell me where Warlow is, or I'll put a woodenbullet throught your dead stinking heart!'' he shouted and placed the gun just in front of her dead cold heart. A moment where everything was silent. Suddenly Sookie pushed away the gun and said: ''If you're going to put a bullet through Eric sister's chest, it's coming through me first.'' Jason was so confused. What should he do now? It all happened so fast.

5

His feet was moving fast. The little man seemed not scary at all. He stopped by the microphone and looked at the huge crowd. Suddenly he spoke. ''I look out in the crowd and see these signs. Signs that tell us things, we need to hear. Things we need to know and do. Because now is the time to fight back. To BITE BACK.'' he said. The crowd gave him an applause. ''I swore and oath to protect the people of this state.'' Again he looked at the crowd and then back at the woman standing a few feet from him. ''People... NOT vampires. And that is why I say to all of you, buy a fucking gun. This is still America! You have the right to defend yourselves and the people you love... Because when humans can no longer walk on their streets at night, without fearing for their lives... we have to take these streets back! As of this moment, we are closing down all vampire-runned businesses. Stock up on woodenbullets! Keep in mind, that no one is protecting those bloodsuckers... Humans must stick together now.'' The crowd raised their signs and flags and gave him another applause. ''We're at war now. You have the right to take down those fangers... Save the world.'' That was his last words. He walked away with his guards and found his car waiting.

6

The night was alive. The stars woke up one after another. The bridge was empty... no cars... no humans... no vampires... no other supe. Except for one. One special supe. It happened quickly... very quickly. The blue portal opened and a shadow appeard on the bridge. The creature to its first step into this dimension. This dimension was seen by him before. He remembered something, he'd done here but it was blurry. The only thing he could remember, what someone. Someone really special. Her name was not unknown to him... Suddenly his fangs appeared. His long beard was wet, because of the huge amount of rain. He was wearing a black coat and a black hat. He couldn't remember where he'd gotten that clothes from. He didn't really like it.  
Suddenly he spoke the name out loud: Stackhouse... Sookie Stackhouse. His bond with her was deep, he knew that. He also knew that he had to meet her. He had to tell her his plans for her... because she was his. Sookie Stackhouse belonged to him.

His fangs retracted and he began to run.


End file.
